me and you
by keisha95
Summary: the four years are soon up, but something unexpected happens..how will they deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Me and you… and who? **

Disclaimer: I do not own HYD

My first fanfic, so please be nice lol. Please r&r and don't be afraid to bash my language, although it is not my first, i would like to hear some suggestions, cant never hurt. Enjoy.

She was his. She always has been, she just didn't realize it until he had to go away for 4 years. It's been 3 years since he left for New York, and they had only seen each other 3

times since, mostly over holidays. And each time he had come home to her, he came unannounced. Was he testing her? She didn't know, didn't care, as along as he came. But

this time he asked her to come to him.

She looks out the window of the limo he had prepared for her at the airport. New York was not much different from Tokyo. Last time she had been there was an experience she

would rather forget all about. Maybe that is why her hands are cold and clammy. To say that she was nervous was indeed an understatement. She was terrified, yet excited to

meet him again. She hasn't seen that baka in over a year. That was a long time, since the first year he was gone he came home twice in a year. But then his visits became fewer

and fewer. And the phone calls too. He was busy as hell. And when he wasn't, she was. She had still on year to go before graduation.

"Miss we have arrived" the chauffeur announced. She nodded, unable to speak. Before she had the chance to open the door, it was ripped open and in came a familiar face. "Makino".

"hi" was all she could muster before he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the car. "Baka we haven't seen each other in a year and all you can say is hi?" he fumed angrily.

"Excuse me, allow me to get out of the car first idiot!" boy was she angry. What the hell was wrong with this man, first he yanks her out of the car, and then shouts at her the

moment she steps out . He looks at her, she waits, "I missed you" he says. Their usual greetings, she smiles and throws herself in his arms. He wraps his arms around her

possessively. How she missed this fool. "One more year Makino, just one".


	2. Chapter 2

"_I love you Tsukasa", she had said to him making his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. _

"_I've waited for so long for you to say those words, god I love you too Kushi". His mouth claimed hers almost desperate to have her close to him. _

"_Make me yours" she breathed. From there on it was all instinctual. _

She sighed as she recalled her memories from her visit to New York. She was back in Japan, and he was still in New York. One more year and he would finally return to her. They have done it, and it was mind-blowing, but right now the fact that she had been so intimate with him only made the separation much worse. She needed him, especially now.

-----

"Nothing?" she cried out to the gruffy 40 something year old man sitting behind the desk. "Well kiddo these kids you looking for are covering their tracks good and times are tough now, if you want a thoroughly search I'm gonna need more…"

"Money?" she finished for him. He nodded. "Like that's a big surprise", she added. That means another job for her, damn it. But she has to find her brother at all costs.

-----

" I need another job Yuki" she complained to her friend while they waited in a café for Rui to show up.

" Like you already don't have enough to think about? Why do you need the money so badly anyway?"

"Promise not to tell this to anyone, especially my parents. I think my brother is back in Japan".

Her friends eyes widened " You mean Ss he he iss back" she asked nervously .

Tsukushi smiled at her friend "Yeah Shane might be back. Big brother is somewhere near and that

means that I'm in trouble."

Her friend frowned "But why you have been a good girl and played by the book?"

She sighed "Yuki who am I dating? Japans most famous guy, who comes from the richest family in Japan. Don't you think my association with him has made my picture spread all over the country? And I'm guessing that big brother aint to happy about that. Exposure and all you know how he is"

Couple of tables away behind a huge plant, Akira who was on a date, had heard Tsukushi and Yukis conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, but couldn't stop listening to them. He thought he knew Tsukushi and her family pretty well, but obviously not. Who was that Shane guy, and how come the didn't hear anything about him before? What's the talk about exposure? This girl apparently had a lot of secrets.

------

Tsukushi came home to her apartment late due to some research on Shane with the private detective. She was beat so she went straight to the bed. As she entered her bedroom she could hear some faint noises, she froze as someone grabbed her from behind and immobilized her. That someone let go of her and she turned around to look at the intruder.

"Shane" she breathed.

"You're in a lot of trouble baby sis". Yup he was angry. Well at least she didn't have to spend time and money to look for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hello Shane good to see you too" she replied sarcastically. She was dragging the small talk out, because soon he would explode. Oh how she knew him well, even though she haven't seen him in 4 years.

"Are you insane, not only don't you want to leave Tokyo, but you now also insist to date a billionaire and get your face plastered all over the country? We had a deal Jo, you could stay in Tokyo under the conditions that you lay low! What happened with that huh"? He yelled while throwing a magazine at her with Tsukasa on the cover.

"Look I know we had a deal, but maybe I am tired of laying low, and for once want to live my life. Shane I know you are worried that they will find me, but it's been 10 years, and for gods sake I chose to live in Japan, you cannot go anymore farther! You are being paranoid."

That did it.

"ME BEING PARANOID? Are you totally out of your mind, do _not_ underestimate them Jo. They are bound on finding us, and secure that we don't go ratting on them. The night we escaped the orphanage I promised myself to protect you all."

She could tell he was beginning to soften up. Out of them all, she was the only one who could persuade him into anything, and she knew it. He had always had a soft spot when it came to her. Kane once told him that she was his weakness.

"Joanna", oh no he always used that name, when he wasn't up to one of her scams. But she wasn't going to let him have it his way this time. "Do NOT call me that, that aint my name," Tsukushi said. " Jo," he impatiently corrected with a hard edge to his voice. "You need to leave Tokyo, we are going back to the states. You will be heading back to Portland."

Shit shit shit, it was that voice again but oh no big brother is not gonna win. "Hell no, I aint leaving, I got too many friends now, and what about my foster family. My sudden disappearing will cause suspicion" she argued, feeling confident in that he will see the logic in that. But Shane being Shane that probably wont happen. At least she could try.

He moved so that he was towering over her, and looked her straight in the eyes. Piercing blue eyes collided with blazingly brown ones.

" You prefer that over being killed?", he asked with a dangerous voice.

Despite him looking extremely dangerous, his eyes gave him away. Behind all the anger, she could see fear, fear for her. All of sudden she reached out and hugged him. He froze, he wasn't expecting that reaction.

" I missed you" she murmured against his chest. It didn't take long for him to circle his arms around her slender form.

"I missed you too baby sis".

"I don't wanna leave Shane"

"I know you don't, but you have to"

"But I love him so much. What if I told him everything, maybe he could help us." He pulled away from her so that he could look her in the eyes, but still held her. "No we cant, he is too reckless, no matter what he can't be trusted, he would do more harm than good. And remember there is not only you and me, but 7 others we need to take in consideration."

She sighed in defeat. Just when she thought her life was going to be good, with Tsukasa returning to her in a year, big brother comes and brings her back to reality, her reality. Life truly sucked.


End file.
